My Perfect Boyfriend
by Billa Neko
Summary: Hah? Tak Disangka, Kagamine Len menjadi pacarku? NO WAY! (Seorang Kamine Rin yang menjadi seorang pacar dari Kagamine Len, Model yang cukup terkenal! Apa yang Rin lakukan agar menjadi yang terbaik baginya untuk Len? Bahkan sebaliknya?) Rate BERUBAH-UBAH! *mungkin* Read&Review Please! / CHAP 5 UPDATE! /maaf kemarin summarynya blm sempet diganti/
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 : This Is My Boyfriend! Kagamine Len!

Billa : Yo! Billa balik lagi bawa cerita baru! *plak!* Maaf atas cerita yang kemarin-kemarin, Billa berniat untuk menyelesaikan semuanya kok! Dan ga bakalan ada yang hiatus! Jadi tetep baca dan review ok!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine, BUT this Story is MINE!**

**Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa Gaul, OOT, OOC, Death Chara(maybe), summary abal, dll.**

Summary : Eh? Tak disangka, seorang Len menjadi pacarku? No Way!

Note : All is RIN POV

* * *

SREK SREK…

"Rin— Oh ya ampun, lo hobi banget sih robek majalah gue! Limited edision itu!" ucap SeeU, sepupu gue.

"Ish! Elah, bodo ah! Pokoknya gue mau ini gambar!" ucap gue lalu meninggalkan sepupu gue sendirian. "Oh, ya. Majalahnya kebawa. Sorry!" ucap gue langsung ngibrit karena gue tahu, bentar lagi pasti—

"RIN! KENAPA ELO NGAMBIL YANG ADA GAMBAR LENNYA!"

* * *

Sekarang, gue lagi ada distudio. Eh? Studio? Lo semua tahu gue mau ngapain? Mau rekaman— ups, maaf. Enggalah ga mungkin, suara gue jelek ga mungkin tiba-tiba gue jadi artis dadakan kayak briptu— eh, maaf. Ngelantur lagi.

Ok, ok. Gue ada disini karena nganter plus! Nemenin pacar gue Len Kagamine. Eh? Aneh ya? Orang kayak gue bisa pacaran sama seorang Len Kagamine. Kalian tahu dia siapa? Dia adalah seorang model terkenal. Em… kita flashback ya…

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

"Eh, eh! Rin! Liat deh!" ucap Len padaku. Dia menunjukkan sebuah majalah dengan seorang model didalamnya. "Aku pengen jadi model" katanya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Eh? Len mau jadi model?" kataku, "Len jadi model buat apa? Ribet tahu. Sok sibuk dan ga punya waktu luang untuk ini dan itu" ucapku lagi.

"Eh~ kenapa? Kalau jadi modelkan banyak uang! Bisa beli ini dan beli itu! Aku pengen punya banyak uang buat nanti nikah sama Rin!" ucap Len sambil menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

"Meskipun aku setahun lebih muda, tapi seengganya kalau suka, kan ga liat umur! Iya kan!" ucapnya lagi. Dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya… kita berdoa saja ya!"

* * *

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Dan ya… begitulah. Eh ya, diatas gue masih pake bahasa 'aku-kamu' soalnya, seinget gue ntu kejadian terjadi sekitar um.. mungkin pas gue lagi kelas 4 dan Len kelas 3 SD. Terus, kenapa Len bisa jadi seorang model sekarang, karena waktu itu pernah ada seseorang yg menawarinya,

"Kalau kamu jadi model kamu pasti beken!" ucap orang tersebut. Sontak saat itu juga gue dan Len kaget.

"AKU!?/DIA!?"

Dan… ya, akhirnya beginilah. Dia memang jadi seorang model. Hell! Bahkan wajahnya pernah jadi cover suatu majalah terkenal!

GYUT! Tiba-tiba ada yang meluk gue dari belakang, dan meletakkan wajahnya dekat dengan bahu gue ditambah nafasnya yang bau-bau miny— eh, salah. Maksudnya bau mint. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"Ung! Rinny…"

—Len.

"Aku haus…" ucapnya, sebenarnya… kalau gue pikir-pikir disini gue bukan layaknya seorang pacar bagi Len Kagamine, melainkan seorang asisten.. *ralat: pembantu*.

"Uh.. kamu kan bisa ambil sendiri" ucap gue acuh tak acuh.

"U-u… Rin marah ya..?" ucapnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes dan langsung pindah kedepanku. Uh! Kenapa harus jurus itu sih!

"Ish, enggalah" ucap gue lagi. "Aku ga marah kok Lenny" ucap gue lagi dan lagi. Uh… kayaknya kalau udah bareng Len gue ga bisa deh berhenti buat bilang 'aku-kamu'. "Nih" ucapku lalu memberi minuman yang tadi sudahku minum. Hell! Bahkan kata 'aku' sudah terbawa-bawa dalam POV!

"Udah?" ucapku lalu mengelus pipi Len, Len mengangguk lalu dan memberikan minumnya tadi. Saat aku ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi dengan Len, aku mendengar dengkurannya yang halus.

"Uh, pasti tidur" ucapku, 'Tidur sembarangan lagi dipaha orang. Masih pakai baju modelnya pula!' ucapku dalam hati. Aku menatapnya lama lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus wajahnya lalu mencium dahinya.

"Dasar"

* * *

Aduh… sorry aja dah.. dari tadi ngomongnya pakai 'aku' mulu… yaaa… ak—maksudnya gue. Gue harap kalian maklumi dah. Oh ya, setelah Len ketiduran tadi, produser memperbolehkannya pulang. "Sudah cukup hari ini, besok dilanjutkan ok!" katanya dengan penuh semangat. Gue inget banget pas dia ngomong, badan dilekuk gimana gitu…

Jijik.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang gue lagi didalam limousinenya Len. Dan… ya, Len melanjutkan tidurnya lagi yang tadi sempat tertunda. Seperti biasa memakai paha orang sebagai bantalnya.

"Ung… Rin…" ucapnya, 'UWAAAA! Kenapa dia manggil nama gue?' ucap gue dalam hati. Kenapa gue jadi berdebar-debar ga jelas gini ya? Gue inget banget kata-kata temen sekelas gue.

"Len itu Cuma manja sama kamu doang, coba sama yang lain. Kayaknya ga mau tuh"

Temen gue udah bilang lama banget sih, itu pun sebelum gue jadian sama Len. Emang iya sih… kalau gue pikir-pikir juga gitu. Dia manja sama gue doang. Cuman, meskipun gue pacar Len sekarang, gue masih ga bisa nebak sikap Len yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Em, apa perlu gue jelasin satu-satu sama kejadiannya?

Kayaknya perlu deh…

* * *

Manja : Spoiled

* * *

Ini dia sifat atau sikap atau kepribadiannya Len yang pertama. Em… kapan atau tidaknya dia jadi manja itu tergantung, contoh :

"Rin… disini panas… aku mau minum… ambilin kipas terus kipasin sekalian…" ucapnya dengan berleha-leha. Nah, ini nih salah satu sifat Len yang gue ga suka. Emang gue pembantu apa?

Cuman, disaat-saat tertentu sifat ini suka membuatku berdebar-debar, contohnya…

"Em.. Rin, jangan pergi dulu… disini saja bersamaku…" ucap Len dengan memohon. Tentu saja gue ga bisa ngehindar dari yang ini. Sifat ini juga membuat Len menjadi seorang anak kecil. Padahal sekarang dia sudah kelas 1 SMA.

* * *

Serius : Serious

* * *

Len kalau serius… terlihat menyeramkan! Gue inget banget kejadian… pertama kali Len nampakin wajah seriusnya ke gue, dan itu juga pertama kalinya Len ngebentak gue! Contohnya…

"Len… ayo kita keluar. Aku bosan disini…" ucap gue sambil narik-narik lengan Len dengan manja. Ya, namanya juga perempuan. Pasti pengenlah dimanja.

"Sebentar Rin, aku harus menghapalkan ini dulu" ucapnya sambil memegang kertas gulungan yang cukup banyak. Ah, gue lupa. Len pernah memainkan suatu film layar lebar, dan kau tahu? Film itu laku terjual! Karena pemeran utamanya Len…

"Len… ay—"

"RIN! LO TUH GA TAU APA!? KALAU GUE LAGI NGAPALIN INI NASKAH!?" ucapnya dengan nada dan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Dan wajahnya juga cukup menyeramkan. Gue Cuma gemeteran karena ucapan Len, tadi… dan apa itu? Dia bilang 'elo-gue'?

"Ma-maaf…" ucap gue lalu menjauh dari Len, ya… emang guenya aja kali ya? Yang ga tau diri, udah ketahuan Len lagi kesusahan gitu malah diajak main keluar buat refreshing. Pacar ma—

"Rin? Kamu ga apa-apa?" ucap Len lagi dengan wajah yang khawatir. "Ma-maaf… tadi aku sudah keterlaluan sampai membentakmu seperti itu…" ucap Len sambil meluk gue.

Hangat.

Itu yang bisa gue rasain sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang ngalir dipipi gue. Apa? Gue nangis? Gue nangis karena hal begini doang?

"Ri-Rin.. Rin! Sungguh aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"U-udahlah… Cuma masalah begini doang kok! Emang aku aja yang cengeng… Dan, akunya juga yang ga tau diri. Padahal kamu lagi kesusahan hapalin naskah itu, aku malah ngajak kamu—"

"Engga! Engga begitu! Memang akunya saja yang terbawa emosi karena menghafalkan naskah itu cukup sulit. Maafkan aku Rin…" ucap Len lagi sambil mengusap pipi gue, maksudnya yang tadi bekas air mata dibersihin gitu sama dia.

Ah! Romantis banget!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Len mendekat, ya gue biarin aja. Gue tahu maksudnya dia mulai ngedeketin wajahnya kegue. Dalam beberapa detik gue udah ngerasain sesuatu dibibir gue. Ya, bibir Len. Bibir yang udah buat gue terhipnotis dan terbawa oleh suasananya.

Gue juga menutup kedua mat ague, buat nikmatin bibirnya Len. Setelah beberapa menit Len melepas bibirnya yang tadi berpautan sama gue. Tapi setelah itu, tiba-tiba dia nyium gue lagi. Hah?

"L-Len.." ucap gue terbata.

"Aku pengen nyium Rin lagi, lebih lama, lebih dalam, lebih…"

Oh, no. His aggressive aura is come out!

* * *

Agresif/Erotis : Aggressive/Erotic

* * *

Uh, akhirnya sampai bagian sini juga ya? Dan, ini juga termasuk sifat atau sikap atau kepribadian Len yang cukup menyebalkan. Tapi disisi lain, jujur gue suka. Em… gimana ya, disifatnya yang satu ini, gue ngerasa kalau Len merhatiin gue banget. Inget ya, pake banget.

Sifat ini keluar, kalau tidak salah saat Len ada pemotretan di Kansai. Kebetulan waktu itu lagi musim panas, jadi pemotretannya pasti dilakukan dipantai. Len dengan kerennya berfoto dengan natural. Gue hanya bisa ngeliatin dari sini, kalau kesana kesannya gue Cuma ganggu aja.

Setelah pemotretan selesai gue balik kehotel tanpa Len. Tadi gue berangkat juga bareng Len sih. Gue udah keburu cemburu sama ntu cewe-cewe narsis, nyebelin, tinggi, cantik pula.. ya, gue akui mereka emang cantik. Kalau ga perfect gimana caranya mereka bisa jadi model?

Setelah sampai kamar, gue langsung jatuhin diri gue dikasur. Gue capek, gue lelah ngeliat Len difoto bareng cewe-cewe itu. Sebenarnya gue ngeliatin Len dari kejauhan bukan karena takut ganggu, karena gue kesel ngeliat pemandangan itu.

KREK

Gue denger suara pintu terbuka. Ya, pasti itu Len. Karena gue sekamar dan tidur bareng Len. Karena gue masih ga mood sama pemandangan tadi dan marah sama Len. Jadi lebih baik gue diem aja.

"Rin" ucap Len sambil mendekat kearah gue. Gue bisa ngerasain sih. Dia memainkan rambut gue pelan-pelan saat gue nengok bukannya ada disamping, ini malah ada diatas gue.

"L-Len..?" tanpa memberikan gue waktu buat ngomong, tiba-tiba Len langsung nyium gue, gue ga tau apa yang ngerasukin dia hari ini. Len emang suka tiba-tiba sih kalau berbuat sesuatu.

"Aku kangen sama Rin…" ucapnya lalu mencium gue lagi, gue Cuma bisa pasrah, toh.. gue juga suka.

"A-aku… aku juga kangen sama Len…" ucap gue lalu memeluknya.

"Aku… bolehkan… sentuh Rin sekarangkan?" ucapnya dan… gue jawab dengan anggukan..

* * *

Huft, sebenarnya masih banya sifat Len yang harus gue telusuri, Cuman… mungkin gue ngasih tahunya nanti-nanti aja kali ya? Kalau semuanya mah, kagak seru…

"Aduh! Gimana ini!?" ucap pak produser sambil menggaruk kepalanya, yang gua yakin banyak kutu, ketombe, dan ubannya.

Lah? Kenapa jadi ngomongin kepalanya pak produser? Kepalanya aja kagak ada rambutnya. Ok, jangan permasalahkan rambut.

"Gimana apanya?" tanya gue basa-basi. Pak produser langsung nengok ke gue dan tersenyum. Tersenyum…?

Wah, pertanda buruk nih.

"Rin, bisakah kau bantu ayahmu yang tua ini?" katanya dengan wajah yang memelas. Hell, bahkan bokap gue lebih ganteng dan ga botak kayak elu.

"Hah? Bantuin apaan pak?" ucap gue lagi. Dia tersenyum penuh arti lalu berkata,

"Karena hari ini Miki tidak masuk, bisakah kamu menggantikannya? Dan berfoto bersama Len—eh, bukan. Leon hari ini?"

"Hah? Foto?" ucap gue. Hah? Apaan kata dia? Foto?

"WTF!?"

* * *

**TSUZUKU ^w^/**

Billa : Tehe! Billa balik lagi! Hehe gomen minna kalau ngetik Cuma sedekit. Aku denger-denger katanya FFn mau ditutup ya? Wah!? Jangan sampai deh!? Kita berdo'a aja. Semoga itu Cuma omong kosong dan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Bila ada yang ingin memberikan masukkan review ok! Oh ya, dan satu lagi, Billa sengaja buat cerita ini agak abstrak biar greget dan para readers sekalian juga bingung ngeliatnya! *ditabok para readers*

REVIEW~ PLEASE!~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 : WTF!? Take a picture with HER!?

Billa : Hai! Hai! Minna!? Billa balik lagi! Ada yang kangen ga? *gaada! Pergilu! Gangguaja!* ehem, yang chap kemarin, billa minta maaf banget! Harusnya tulisannya bukan "OWARI" harusnya "TSUZUKU" nanti coba Billa perbaiki lagi!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine, BUT this Story is MINE!

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa Gaul, OOT, OOC, Death Chara(maybe), summary abal, dll.

Summary : Eh? Tak disangka, seorang Len menjadi pacarku? No Way!

Note : All is RIN POV slight NORMAL POV and the other's…

Billa : Enjoy!

* * *

"WTF!?" ucap gue karena kaget, gue? Jadi model? Apa kata bapak gue!? "Lagian… bapak nape sih, bilang Len itu Leon didepan saya… nanti saya malah jadi parno sendiri.. nama bapak saya juga Leon.." ucap gue lagi.

Oh ya gue belum bilang ya? Kalau Leon itu sebenarnya Len, didunia perfilman namanya bukan Len, tapi dipanggil Leon, gue juga ga ngerti kenapa sih.. soalnya Len sendiri yang maunya begitu.

Tapi gue pernah ngomong kayak gitu. Waktu itu, Len ada ditv spontan gue langsung bilang, "Wah! Leon ditv!?" ucap gue, nah bapak gue denger.

"Hah? Leon ditv? Woi! Bapakmu ada disini nak! Dan ngapain pake nama depan segala! Ga sopan tahu!?" ucap bapak gue yang lagi nikmatin tehnya sambil ngobrol sama emak gue.

"Ish! Papa apaan sih!? Liat dulu dong!" ucap gue langsung nyuruh bapak gue buat dateng ketempat gue.

"Lah? Bukannya itu Len?" ucap bapak gue lagi. Gue ngangguk, "Iye, itu Len. Kenapa bisa Leon? Dia sendiri yang mau dipanggil kayak gitu didepan publik" ucap gue lagi dan bapak gue Cuma ngangguk mengerti.

"Eh? Itu Len? Kok mirip papa sih?" ucap emak gue, Lily. Ya, emak gue bisa nebak kayak gitu karena dari tampang, terus rambut Len yang agak panjang itu digerai. Biasanya dia lebih milih mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail kecil.

"Iya ya… wah, untunglah. Yang ngerenkarnasiin orang cakep" kata bapak gue. "Kalau misalkan emang Rin nanti pacaran sama Len papa setuju kok!" ucap bapak gue,

"PAPA!?"

Eh? Kenapa jadi certain masalalu? Ok, balik ke masa sekarang.

"Lah? Nama bapak kamu Leon?" ucapnya dan gue Cuma ngangguk. "Jadi selama ini kamu itu… ANAK SINGA!?" ucap pak produser…

Hah? Anak singa?

"Bapak, bercandanya udah deh"

"Yaudah, gampang aja dah. Fotonya sama Len kok. Bapak yakin kamu ga bakal gerogi" ya… gue Cuma bisa ngangguk patah-patah kayak robot.

* * *

"Aduh… Rin, kamu kurang natural. Anggep aja ga ada kamera didepan. Gampangkan?" ucap Gumiya sambil gerakin tangannya buat ngasih aba-aba ke gue.

Lu pikir gue boneka benang apa?

"Eh, susah tahu… gue dari orok bukan terlahir jadi model. Kalau bentuknya udah begini dari pabriknya mau diapain lagi.." ucap gue putus asa.

"Ehm… hei. Yuka-chan!" ucap Gumiya teriak memanggil temannya. Kalau ga salah sih… namanya Yuzuki Yukari.

"Paan?" ucapnya sambil menghampiri Gumiya.

"Hari ini ga ada model cewek lagi yang ga ada jadwal?" ucap Gumiya, "Rin susah banget diaturnya" ucapnya lagi,

Heh? Lu pikir gue binatang?

"Em, bentar deh" ucap Yukari sambil membuka catatannya, "Oh! Ada nih! Akita Neru. Kebetulan dia jadwalnya kosong" ucap Yukari.

"Nah, cakep dah! Coba telpon dia" jawab Gumiya lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Yukari. Yukari langsung buka handphonenya lalu menghubungi Akita Neru. Setelah beberapa menit, Yukari menghadap kearah Gumiya dan mengangguk sambil member acungan jempol.

"Sip! Nah, kamu ganti baju lagi sana. Udah ada yang gantiin" ucap Gumiya dan gue Cuma ngangguk aja. Gue lagi ga mood buat ngajak ni anak berantem.

Akhirnya gue masuk keruang ganti, dan ganti baju. Disana ada Len yang lagi ditata rias. "Ah! Rin!" ucap Len. Setelah selesai Len menyuruh para tatarias keluar ruangan buat beri dia waktu bareng sama gue.

"Eh? Rin? Kamu kok pake baju bagus banget?" tanyanya,

Hah? Jadi baju yang gue pake selama ini ga bagus?

"Ah. I-iya… aneh ya…" ucap gue sambil tersipu.

"Engga kok! Malah cantik! Cantik banget!" ucap Len sambil ngecup pipi gue. Eh? Gue baru engeh Len pake lipgloss.

Bentar? Lipgloss?

"Tadi… Rin ga pake baju ini kan?"

"Um.. ya.. tadi ceritanya Gumiya nyuruh aku buat jadi modelnya pas pemotretan bareng kamu… toh, aku dari awal emang udah ga bakat jadi model, jadi Gumiya juga susah ngurusnya.. dan cari pengganti lain.."

"Eh!? Kenapa!? Padahal aku pengen difoto bareng Rin…" ucap Len lagi, eh? Sifat kekanak-kanakannya mulai keluar. Len langsung narik tangan gue keluar ruangan dan ngomong sama Gumiya,

"Gumiya, gue pengen—"

"Eh, Leon. Kebetulan, nih. Akita-sannya udah dateng. Kalian bisa langsung gue foto!" ucap Gumiya sambil nyengir dan meriksa kamera SLRnya.

Oh ya… emang sih Akita udah dateng. Tuh, buktinya dia lagi duduk dekat Yukari sambil ngobrol ketawa ketiwi. Kayaknya dia nyadar kalau Len udah dateng. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri kita berdua.

"Ah, Leon-san. Hajimemashite" ucapnya dengan sopan sambil menunduk. Len juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitupun gue.

"Eh? Cewek ini siapa?" ucapnya, "Siapa namamu?" tanya dengan sopan. Anjir! Udah cakep baek pula!

"Oh dia. Dia Kamine Rin. Dia itu pa—"

"ASISTEN!?" ucap gue agak kenceng. Akita-san Cuma miringin kepalanya,

"Pa asisten…?" ucapnya bingung,

"Em, eh.. ya.. maksud gue… pa asisten itu… Pribadi Asisten… ya! Pribadi asisten! Disingkat jadi PA. Hahahahaha!" ucap gue sambil ketawa ga jelas.

"Oh, kirain pacarnya. Abis kalian berdua lucu dan serasi. Oh ya! Aku ada disebelah sana ya Leon-san" ucapnya lalu pergi berlalu.

"Rin! Apa ma—"

"Stttss… aku.. Cuma ga pengen orang lain tahu aja" ucap gue sambil naruh telunjuk gue dibibirnya. Gue langsung kecup pipi Len bentar lalu bilang, "Aku ada disana. Ok!" lalu pergi.

* * *

Tenang… ini Cuma foto… ini Cuma kerjaan… ini Cuma buat dapetin duit…  
Eh? Abaikan yang terakhir. Yang jelas… GUE GA SUKA PEMANDANGAN YANG DIDEPAN GUE SEKARANG!?

Apaan tuh? Difoto diatas kasur gitu sih!? Sambil meluk-meluk lagi! Emang dia pikir dia siapa bisa meluk-meluk Lenny gue! Yang boleh meluk Cuma gue doang! Ralat, bapak sama emaknya juga boleh meluk.

"Ok, dikit lagi. Yap! 3 2 1"

JPRET! JPRET!

Tuhan… gue pengen pulang sekarang… gue ga kuat…

"Eh? Rin-chan? Lo kenapa? Sakit?" ucap salah satu kru Ring Suzune.

"Ah, engga kok… cuma gak enak badan aja…"

"Sama aja dodol!" ucapnya, dia lihat kearah gue dan arah Len secara bergantian. "Lo… pengen cerita dulu sama gue?" ucapnya. Ya, disini yang tahu gue pacaran sama Len Cuma dia doang, dia juga sohib gue.

"Ga papa kalau gue cerita?" tanya gue,

"Ya boleh lah! Lu kan punya gue fungsinya buat tempat sharing cerita lo… bagi-bagi galau… bagi-bagi kesenengan… bagi-bagi duit…" ucapnya,

"Ah? Iya…" ucap gue, "Hah apaan? Bagi-bagi duit? Terus tadi apaan? Saring?" ucap gue, tadi dia ngomong apaan saring?

"Ish! Sharing! Bahasa inggris itu!" ucapnya,

"Iya gue tahu" ucap gue sambil terkekeh kecil. Gue ngeliat kearah Len lagi…

Pengen nangis gue ngeliatnya.

"Em, mending kalau mau cerita lu jangan disini ya. Gimana kalau kita keluar dulu?" ucapnya, gue Cuma ngangguk aja. Setelah izin Ring langsung narik gue ke cafeteria yang ada distudio.

"Nah, lo mau cerita apaan? Gue dengerin nih" ucapnya, tak lupa dia juga memesan 2 gelas coffe expreso. Sambil nunggu gue langsung aja dah,

"Em… jadi.."

* * *

"Huft, lelahnya" ucap Len sambil gerakin kerah bajunya kedepan belakang.

"Nih" ucap Neru sambil membawakan handuk kecil. "Aku tahu kamu pasti keringatan banyak banget tadi" ucap Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Makasih banyak" ucap Len lalu menyeka keringatnya. Dia baru merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia tengok kekanan dan kekiri tapi tak ditemukan juga.

"Oi, Gumiya. Mana Rin?" ucap Len sambil berjalan kearah Gumiya.

"Hah? Tadi kata Ring sih, dia keluar bareng sama Ring. Rin butuh udara katanya dia sesak disini" ucap Gumiya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Sesak?" tanya Len bingung.

"Ah~ Leon-san kan lelah… gimana kalau kita minum dulu? Buat mulihin tenaga… kita makan dibawah yuk!" ucap Neru sambil menggandeng tangan Len tanpa sadar.

"Ah, i-iya…"

* * *

"Jadi gitu… em… sabar aja deh buat lo" ucapnya,

"Eh!? Jahat!? Masa ngeresponnya gitu doang sih!?" ucap gue, dan dia ketawa kebahak-bahak.

"Ya enggalah! Keles gue Cuma ngerespon gitu doang. Kalau lo emang seorang pacar dari Len Kagamine, lo kejar dong cinta lo!" ucap Ring

"Bukan gitu… masalahnya… ya lo kan tahu sendiri kalau fansnya Len tuh banyak banget. Gue takut dibully atau diapain gitu deh sama temen-temen sekolah… yang tampangnya kayak psikopat semua…" ucap gue, nanti deh kalau udah ada disekolah gue ceritain sekolah gue kayak gimana… diantara mereka juga ada sih.. sohib gue…

"Lah? Masa sama begituan takut sih!? Mana Rin yang gue kenal!" ucapnya dengan semangat berapi-api. Eh, hati-hati… nanti gosong loh…

Abaikan.

"U-um! Lo bener! Gue ga harus takut! Gue bisa ngadepin semuanya!" ucap gue dengan semangat berapi-api juga.

"Eh, Leon-san kita duduk disana aja ya!" tiba-tiba kuping gue membesar. Hah? Leon? Gue langsung nyari ntu sumber dan lihat, dipojok deket jendela ada 2 orang cewek dan cowok duduk hadap-hadapan.

Itu model yang tadi bukan? Siapa namanya?

"Akita Neru" ucap Ring seolah-olah bisa baca pikiran gue.

"Lu, mau tinggal disini atau mau langsung capcus lagi?" ucap Ring kegue. Gue Cuma ngasih aba-aba buat tinggal dulu disini sebentar dan Ring hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi maksud lo, lo mau ngawasin mereka berdua gitu? Kayak mata-mata aja" ucap Ring lagi lalu duduk dikursinya sambil pesen 2 coffe expreso lagi.

"Gue pengen lihat sejauh mana keakraban mereka. Kan dia baru kenalan tadi sama Len" ucap gue sambil sembunyi-sembunyi merhatiin mereka dari buku menu.

Gue lihat mereka berdua udah pesen makanan. Dan ga butuh waktu lama makanan mereka berdua jadi. Mereka makan seperti biasa sampai…

"Eh? Leon-san, itu dipipimu ada krim. Aku bersihkan ya?" ucap Akita Neru lalu membersihkan pipinya Len. Dan tahu apa reaksinya Len? Dia Cuma diem aja sambil tersipu gitu!?

"Ish! Kampret banget tuh orang berdua! Biasanya gue yang ngeladenin ini itu buat Len!" ucap gue masih merhatiin sambil ngedengerin percakapan mereka. Gimana gue bisa denger? Kalau mata gue udah tertuju kesatu tempat ga tau kenapa semua indra gue terhubung buat satu tempat itu.

"Ah, ya makasih… em.."

"Neru. Akita Neru. Leon-san bisa panggil aku Neru" ucap Akita Neru sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya, makasih Neru-chan" WTF!? Neru-chan!? Apa-apaan itu!?

"Rin, yakin lo masih tahan liat ntu pemandangan?" tanya Ring sambil kipas-kipas.

"Bentar, ini lagi seru" ucap gue dan Ring Cuma bisa ngehela nafas.

"Ahaha. Leon-san. Sumpah. Kamu lucu banget" ucap Neru. Gue pangggil begitu aja ya? Ish! Sok lucu banget segala ketawa sambil nyubit pipi Len lagi! Ih!? Jijik! Sok akrab banget sih! FINE! GUE GA TAHAN!

BRAK!

"Ring, gue ga tahan. Anterin gue. Kemana kek. Yang penting seger, aman, tentram dan ga ada serangga yang bisa masuk" ucap gue, dan Ring Cuma ngangguk lalu narik tangan gue. Gue sama Ring juga sempet ngelewatin meja Len. Gue sempet denger samar-samar kalau Len manggil nama gue.

"Rin.."

* * *

**TSUZUKU ^u^/**

Billa : Yo! Pada akhirnya bersambung! Billa masih kepikiran banget nih sama kesalahan kemaren… gomen ne! Billa bikin fic ini sambil ngedengerin lagu Weekend Girl! Lagunya Miku. Ada yang tahu 0w0"?

Ok, dari pada lama. Billa balesin review dulu ya!

**Mikan chanX3**  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut kok! Makasih ya udah review~

**Kiriko Alicia**  
Em… butuh penjelasan nih, ini ga tamat ^^"  
Kemarin salah tulis aja, jadinya kesalahpahaman gini..  
Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Shinichi Rukia**  
Ya! Semoga! Aku juga berdo'a begitu TwT/  
Udah tahukan yang foto bareng Rin siapa?  
Ok! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih buat reviewnya ya! Ga gaje kok~

**Kei-T Masoharu  
**Ya, semoga engga deh… tahun lalu juga pernah ada yang kayak gitu. Dan allhamdulillah ga terjadi. Eh… sekarang ada lagi. Semoga engga… #amin  
Hai, mata ashita! Makasih buat reviewnya ya~

**Kurotori Rei**  
Len agresif dikelas? Yang sisi mana nih? Yang serius atau yang agresif beneran? Kalau yang serius itu lagi ada dirumahnya Len ^^ dan yang agresif itu lagi ada dihotel. Ini ada lanjutan kok! Ga, aku ga bakalan pernah bikin cerita yang ending ngegantung ;) jadi tenang aja! Makasih atas fave, follow, dan reviewnya! Ini udah lanjut kok~

**Kireina Yume**  
Ya… if you know what i mean…. Kalau kau adalah orang hentai pasti tahu *plak!*  
Ok! Makasih buat reviewnya~

Ok! Sesi pembalasan review sudah selesai! Makasih banget buat yang udah review dan fave atau follow m(_ _)m *bungkuk dalem2* tetep ikutin terus dan jangan lupa review! Billa update ga nentu, diusahakan tiap minggu updatenya, tergantung review!

Review? .w./


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

: Did It Again…?

Billa : Yo~ Yo~ balik lagi sama Bila dalam MPB!? *apaan tuh* oke! Dari pada lama langsung ya!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine, BUT this Story is MINE!

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa Gaul, OOT, OOC, summary abal, dll.

Summary : Eh? Tak disangka, seorang Len menjadi pacarku? No Way!

Note : All is RIN POV slight NORMAL POV and the other's…

Billa : Oh ya! Satu lagi! Billa mau kita main cepet-cepetan review! Jadi… siapa yang review paling cepat nanti Billa kabulin deh apa yang dia mau dific ini. Misalkan si A review yang pertama, nah nanti Billa bakal ngirim dia PM.

'Aku kabulin permintaan kamu! Tapi permintaan itu harus berhubungan dengan fic yang aku buat!' Jadi… kayak semacam usul yang kalian masukin buat Billa. *semacam ide* oke? Billa mulai dari chap ini ya!

Oke~ Enjoy~

Note : Balasan review ada dibawah! *like always*

* * *

"Apa-apaan itu!?" ucap gue sambil berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua. Err… mungkin Ring juga termasuk.

"Eh, Rin!? Tungguin dong!?" ucap Ring. Tapi gue ga terlalu peduli. Bodo. Pokoknya gue mau ngejauh!

"Eh! Katanya elu pengen gue bawa ketempat yang serangga ga bisa masuk! Kenapa elu jalan duluan!?" ucapnya,

Eh? Iya ya, kenapa gue yang jalan duluan?

"Eh, iya. Sorry. Abis tadi gue kebawa emosi banget ngeliat mereka kayak gitu" ucap gue sambil nahan nangis.

"Lu… nginep dirumah gue aja ya? Gue yakin 100% kalau elu ga bakal pulang bareng sama Len" ucapnya lagi.

Ya keles gue pulang bareng Len, orang lagi marahan.

Akhirnya gue ngangguk aja. Ring langsung tersenyum dan meluk gue erat. Lalu melepaskannya lagi.

"Lo mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya, dan gue Cuma ngangguk lagi.

"Ok, lo tunggu sini. Nanti barang-barang lo yang ada distudio gue bawain. Ga banyakkan?" ucapnya dan gue ngangguk lagi.

Ish. Rin ngomong kek lu. Lu kan punya mulut! Ngangguk wae!

Bentar? Wae bahasaan apaan?

* * *

"Oi! Yuka-chan! Gue pulang dulu ya! Ga ada kerjaan lagikan buat gue?" ucap Ring sambil membawa tas Rin.

"Ga ada. Tapi lo besok harus tetep dateng" ucap Yukari dan Ring hanya mengangguk. "Eh? Itu tasnya Rin-chan bukan? Mau lo bawa kemana?" ucap Yukari sambil menatap Ring dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Em… Cerita ga ya? Engga ah! Lu kan mulutnya kayak baskom. Pokoknya bilang aja ke Len, Rin udah pulang sama gue okay!" ucap Ring lalu berlalu. "Pai Pai Yuka-chan!" ucap Ring lalu menutup pintu studio. Dan Yukari Cuma cengo ngeliatnya.

"Eh iya!" ucap Ring lalu balik lagi. "Tasnya Len kebawa nih!" ucapnya lalu dilempar ke Yukari.

Dan Yukari cengo lagi ditempat sambil berpikir, 'Bukankah dunia ini aneh?'

* * *

"Nah, Rin! Ayo kita pulang babe!" ucap Ring riang.

"Eh, sorry ya, gue bukan yuri kayak elo! Emang gue babe lu apa? Gue udah ada yang punya!" ucap gue sambil meminum minuman yang tadi gue beli.

"Gue juga udah ada yang punya keles. Yaudah. Ayo capcus" ucap Ring lalu menarik tangan gue. Ring narik gue buat masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ya, sempet terjadi keheningan diantara gue dengan Ring. Sampai—

BUSETSU MATA HANNYA HARA MITA SHINGYOU!

"BUJUK!" ucap Ring kaget. Gue juga sebenarnya kaget sih. "RIN! LU GILA APA!?" ucap Ring masih menatap jalanan. "Ya keles, cewe cantik kayak elu sukanya lagu deathmetal kayak gitu. Len tahu kalau cewenya begini?" ucap Ring lagi.

"Gomen ne. Abisnya… lagu deathmetal itu enak tahu! Nah yang tadi jadi ringtone telpon gue itu lagu deathmetal yang dibawain sama Hatsune Miku!" ucap gue seneng."Eh! makasih udah bilang gue cantik!" Aneh ya? Cewe kayak gue suka sama lagu beginian..

"Iya, Len tahu kok" ucap gue lagi, dan Ring Cuma ngangguk. Gue liat ID penelponnya, siapa tadi yang nelpon gue.

Len.

"Ish, buat apaan sih dia nelpon gue. Udah ada yang gantiin noh!" ucap gue sambil nutup telpon flip gue yang dibeliin sama Len. Ya… belinya juga udah lama sih…

"Rin.. lu nape? Bentak-bentak hape… Dia kagak punya salah" ucap Ring masih menyetir mobilnya.

"Tapi alat ini yang ngehubungiin gue sama dia!" ucap gue kesel. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok rumah lu kagak sampe-sampe sih? Jauh amat" ucap gue lagi.

"Bentar lagi juga sampe kok. Nah itu tuh yg warna biru" ucap Ring, "Eh? Elu kan udah pernah kerumah gue masa lo ga tahu?" ucap Ring bingung pas dia mau turun dari mobilnya, sekarang udah sampai rumahnya.

"Eh? Iya ya?"

* * *

"Rin… kenapa ga diangkat sih telponnya…" ucap Len saat Rin tak mengangkat telponnya.

"Eh? Leon-san? Ga pulang?" ucap Neru, "Apa ada masalah?" ucapnya lagi.

"Eh? Iya. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Bila Neru-chan ingin pulang duluan pulang saja" ucap Len lalu mengutak ngatik handphonenya lagi.

"Eh? Menunggu siapa? Aku tunggu bareng ya!" ucap Neru dengan semangat.

"Engga usah! Lebih baik Neru-chan pulang duluan saja! Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Len, baru saja Neru ingin bertanya lagi Len berkata, "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah" ucap Len dan akhirnya Neru mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya Leon-san!" ucapnya. Percaya tak percaya Neru mencium pipi Len dan pergi, "Hati-hati Leon-kun!" ucapnya lalu pergi.

JPRET!

"Hehe, foto yang bagus nih. Buat media… pasti gue dibayar mahal!" ucap seseorang dibalik tembok, mungkin paparazzi? "Lebih baik aku pergi. Tak ada yang menarik" ucapnya lalu pergi berlalu sambil menyembunyikan kameranya.

Apaan tuh tadi?

"Ah! Gumiya! Lo tahu kemana Rin pergi?" ucap Len pada Gumiya yang sedang benah-benah.

"Um… Rin ya? Kata Yuka-chan sih tadi dia liat Ring bawa tasnya Rin. Mungkin Rin sedang bersama Ring sekarang" ucap Gumiya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Ring? Gue harus telpon dia sekarang!?" ucap Len lalu mencari kontak nama 'Ring' dihandphonenya.

[Moshi-moshi?]

"Ah! Ring! Syukurlah, Rin lagi bareng sama lo kan?" ucap Len panik.

[Rin? Iya, kenapa? Eh! Lo mau jemput dia ya?]

"Eh? Rin ada dirumah lo sekarang?"

[Um iya. Lagi curhat]

"Curhat?" ucap Len bingung.

[Iya, curhat tentang elo] ucap Ring, 'Hah? Tentang gue?' ucap Len dalam hati.

"Curhat tentang gue? Curhat apaan?" ucap Len lagi.

[Lo tuh ya. Aduh… kudet! Makanya update rasa lo dengan—eh ralat. Maaf. Emang lo dari tadi ga nyadar kalau Rin tuh cemburu elo deket sama Neru terus!?] ucap Ring membuat Len tersentak,

"Rin cemburu? Sama Gue?" tanya Len lagi.

[Iyalah! Lo kan pacarnya! Masa tega sih! Gue lama-lama ga betah ngeliat Rin nangis mulu!]

"Karena lu sahabatnya kan?" tanya Len.

[Bukan! Karena bantal gue dirumah lapuk semua sama air mata, ingus, iler, kenci— eh, ralat. Bantal mahal semua itu!] ucap Ring, [Ya pasti gue sedihlah kalau ngeliat sahabat gue sedih. Jemput dia sekarang! Terus minta maaf!] ucap Ring lalu menutup telponnya.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu bergegas menuju mobilnya.

"Rin. Tunggu gue"

* * *

"Te-terus... hiks… dia… hiks… ma… UWAAAAAA!" teriak gue dipelukan Ring, dan Ring Cuma ngeliat gue dengan tatapan flatnya, "Hiks.. Kok, elu diem aja sih!? Ga komen apa gitu!?" ucap gue kesel.

"Yaaaaa…. Gue mau komen apa lagi.. emang udah begitu. Lagian gue capek ngeliat elu nangis mulu. Emang elu ga capek apa nangis mulu dari tadi?" ucap Ring sambil menatap gue dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Y-ya abisnya…" ucap gue. Ring bener sih, dari tadi gue nangis mulu.

"Bantal gue lapuk dah… mana bantal pemberian Lui lagi.." ucap Ring lagi, oh ya gue lupa bilang kalau Ring itu udah punya pacar. Cuma pacar jarak jauh gitu. Dia percaya kalau Lui ga bakalan selingkuh. Makanya dia berani pacaran jarak jauh.

"Gue beliin lu jeruk, lu bakalan berenti nangis ga?" ucapnya. Jeruk… UWAAAAA!?

"Jeruk…." Ucap gue, dan Ring Cuma natap gue jijik.

"Ih! Iler lu keluar tuh!" ucapnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan kepintu depan, "Yaudah gue pergi dulu dah. Anteng ye dirumah" ucapnya lalu pergi.

"Yeay! Jeruk!"

* * *

"Eh, lu udah ada dijalan? Rin udah gue tinggal dirumah tuh, terserah mau lu apain yang penting bawa dia kabur"

[Iya, ini juga udah ada didepan rumah kok]

"Eh? Cepet amat? Yaudah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Good luck Len!"

[Hai… Arigatou. Udah ngerawat Rin. Walaupun sementara]

"Iye, udah sono" ucap Ring lalu menutup handphonenya.

* * *

"Bujuk dah… si Ring lama amat ya, udah keburu laper gue" ucap gue sambil duduk diayunan taman Ring.

SREK! SREK!

"Eh?" ucap gue, gue ngerasa ada sesuatu dibalik semak-semak. Apa perasaan gue doang? Gue ga terlalu mikirin banget sih. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meluk leher gue dari belakang. Nah! Si Ring pulang nih!

"Ring! Mana jeru—"

"Rin…" ucap orang itu, lah? Bentar? Kok bukan Ring? Ring ga mungkin suaranya maskulin begini!?

Dalam cepat gue langsung ngelepas tangan itu dan nonjok muka tuh orang. "Heh!? Siapa lo! Enak banget nyentuh-nyentuh gue! Lo pikir lo siapa!? Gue tuh udah ada yang pu—"

"RIN!? SAKIT TAHU!?" ucap orang itu? Eh? Suaranya gue kenal?

"Eh? LEN!?" ucap gue lalu nutup mulut gue karena kaget. "Ma-maaf gue pikir si—bentar!? Aku kan lagi marah sama kamu! Ngapain aku peduliin kamu!" ucapku lalu berdiri, eh? Aku mulai ngomong pake 'aku' ya? Ada Len sih disini… jadi ga bisa berhenti buat ngomong itu.

"E-e! chotto! Rin! Aku minta maaf! Maafin aku karena ga peka sama perasaan kamu…" ucapnya,

"Hah? Peka?" ucapku lalu berbalik kearahnya.

"Iya… kamu cemburukan karena aku sama Neru deket terus dari tadi…" ucapnya masih mengelus-ngelus hidungnya. Eh? Sesakit itukah tonjokkanku?

"Ka-kamu tahu darimana?" ucapku bingung.

"Huh… kamu itu kebiasaan" ucapnya lalu memelukku. "Aku itu milik kamu, dan kamu milik aku. Kalau kamu emang cemburu harusnya ngomong aja… Jangan kayak gini… Nanti malah ada kesalahpahaman diantara kita Rin…" ucapnya lalu memelukku erat.

Len benar… Harusnya aku tahu… Kalau ini hanya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, aku… Ga mau putus dari Len…

"Ma-maaf Len… A-aku harusnya tahu, kalau kerjaan kamu emang deket sama cewe-cewe cantik… Ma-maaf… Aku—" ucapku terputus saat Len menciumku, menciumku dengan lembut, sampai-sampai aku menutup mataku karena ciuman ini.

Setelah beberapa lama, Len melepasku dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku lalu berkata, "Engga. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salah kita berdua. Aku janji, besok-besok ga akan kayak gitu lagi…" ucapnya. "Dan, aku koreksi lagi. Kamu itu lebih cantik dari mereka tahu"

"A-aku tahu…" ucapku, wah! Wajahku memanas! "Ta-tapi! Kalau misalkan kamu melakukan hal-hal yang aneh lagi kayak kemarin, ga ada ampun!" ucapku. Len hanya tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya, kamu bisa pegang janjiku" ucapnya.

* * *

"Nah, ya! Dikit lagi! Sip!" ucap Gumiya sambil memberi aba-aba. Ya, sekarang ada pemotretan lagi. Kali ini bukan Len dengan Neru. Tetapi Len dengan Ritsu.

"Nah, sekarang coba Namine-san berdiri disana, nah! Seperti itu. Dan Len peluk dia dengan mesra ya!" ucap Gumiya,

Hah? Mesra?

Gue langsung ngeliat kesumber itu berasal dan…. Pemandangan itu terjadi lagi…

"GUMIYA! LEN! GUE BUNUH ELU BERDUA DIPEREMPATAN!"

* * *

**TSUZUKU ^p^/**

Billa : Tehe! Bersambung juga deh! Mumpung Billa lagi libur, Billa bisa update fic ini seminggu 3 kali! Yeay! Ok! Time for reply!

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi  
**Rin kenapa ga mau jujur? Wah! Kurang tahu deh! Coba tanya sama Rin :3  
Sip! Dah lanjut nih! Makasih buat reviewnya~

**Kei-T Masoharu  
**Yup! Gumiya suka foto-foto! Makanya dia pake googles diatas kepalanya! *apa hubungannya?* Eh? Len ngajak rusuh? Nanti disampein deh ^^  
Okey! Ini udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya!

**Kiriko Alicia**  
Sip! Dah lanjut nih!

**Kutotori Rei  
**Seperti yang dibilang Rin, dia emang ga bisa foto-foto dari orok—ralat. Maksudnya, dia ga mau ada orang yang foto dia selain Len ^^ *mungkin*  
Neru SKSD mungkin karena suka dengan Len ._.  
Udah lanjut nih~ tetep review ya!

**Kagamine Ririka02  
**Billa ga akan pernah bikin ending yang menggantung… Jadi tenang aja!  
Kalau masalah Rin ngejauhin Len apa engga… Ga tau ya! Jadi tetep baca aja!  
Ok! Chap 3 udah dateng nih! Makasih udah review~

**Arisa Kaminaga  
**Ngakak dibagian mana nih?  
Seengganya disini Neru sifatnya ga tsun-tsun dan ngebully Rin ^^  
Ouke! Ini udah update! Makasih reviewnya!

**Shinichi Rukia  
**Pengen temenan sama Len? Neru? WAH! Itu tidak mungkin!? Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik sesuatu di Neru… *maksudnya apaan sih!? Pergilu*  
Ok! Ini udah update! Tapi Billa ga janji kalau bisa update ASAP setelah minggu ini.  
Makasih atas reviewnya!

**Kireina Yume  
**EH!? MAAFKAN AUTHOR KARENA MEMBUATMU SESAK!?  
Ok! Ini udah update! Dan makasih juga karena udah review dan suka dengan ceritanya~

**rinlenlover02  
**Chap1  
Saran? Boleh ko! Boleh banget malah! Eh? Kamu tahu aku lebih tua darimu darimana? 0.0"  
Oh… Jadi deathchara itu cerita buat yang karakternya mati beneran ya? Hehe, sorry. Billa malah ga tau -.-"  
Ini bukan flame kok! Malah saran yang bagus! Bisa dimasukkin buat masukan nih… Billa juga lebih seneng ending yang bahagia… Baca yang sedh? Males banget -.-

Chap2  
Siapa tuh yang PHP?  
Kalau bisa balon yang bentuknya jeruk! *plak*  
Ok! Ini udah dibalas dua-duanya ya!  
Ini udah update! Makasih ya buat reviewnya!

Billa : Minna! Masih ingetkan sama catatan diatas? Cepet-cepetan review! Ok! Segini dulu dari Billa! Do'ain Billa semoga update ASAP sesuai permintaan readers. Karena minggu depan UTS Billa sendiri bingung bisa update apa engga… Tapi semoga bisa!

Oh ya! Ada tahu lirik lagu diatas? Kalau yang sering denger lagu deathmetalnya vocaloid pasti tahu! Ada yang suka lagu deathmetal sama kayak Billa? 0w0/  
Oh ya! *oh ya mulu* Billa juga bakalan buat permainan Curhatan para chara! Jadi nanti para chara akan curhat pada kalian dan kalian boleh bertanya apa saja pada mereka!

Siap? Ada 2— ralat 3 permainan! Karena disetiap chap *mungkin* Billa akan membuat pertanyaan! *sama seperti yang diatas* Dan hadiahnya sama!

The last, Review? .w."/


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

: Flu….?

Billa : Halo minna! Pasti kangen sama Billa ya! *plak*

Yake : Apaan, mereka kangen sama ceritanya doing! *tiba-tiba muncul*

Billa : *nendang Yake* Apaan sih lu! Tiba-tiba muncul! Ehem, sesuai yang Billa bilang, maaf banget kalau Billa update lama… Kalau bisa sih Billa bakal update perminggu… Dan Billa juga harus merhatiin cerita Billa yang lainnya… Jangan lupa dibaca ya! *promosi*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine, BUT this Story is MINE!

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa Gaul, OOT, OOC, summary abal, dll.

Summary : Eh? Tak disangka, seorang Len menjadi pacarku? No Way!

Note : All is RIN POV slight NORMAL POV and the other's…

Billa : Enjoy minna!

* * *

"Eeee~ sudah lama gue ga liat Len disini… Pundung deh…" ucap SeeU sambil menaruh majalah yang dia baca. "Lagian… Dia kemana sih? Bilangin tuh sama pacar lo kalau gue kangen pengen liat dia dimajalah.." ucap SeeU sambil mengerutu.

"Haha, iya, iya. Gue tahu" ucap gue sambil ngeliat kearah jam. "Yosh! Gue pergi dulu ya! Jagain ni rumah!" ucap gue sambil jalan kepintu. "Yosh! Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai!"

* * *

"Huft… Kira-kira beliin paan ya?" ucap gue sambil mikir. Hei, Rin Kamine disini! Pasti semua pada kangen sama gue ya? *pede banget* Haha, iya gue tahu. Lo, lo semua pasti pada kangen sama pacar gue yang cetar membahana badai itu! Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len…

Lo, lo semua pasti pada penasarankan kemana Len? Um, gimana ya… Gimana kalau gue cerita pas gue udah selesai belanja disupermarket? Soalnya, abis itu gue bakalan kerumah Len… Buat ngejeng—eh! Keceplosan!

Ya… gue akui deh… Len emang lagi sakit. Katanya sih… Karena udah lama ga melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan gue… Apaan tuh? Ups! Cuma gue sama Len yang tahu!

"Em… Pisang… Pisang… Nah! Itu dia!" ucap gue sambil ngambil beberapa sisir pisang, lo semua tahu kan kalau Len itu suka banget sama pisang? Ok, balik ketopik awal.

Setelah membayar beberapa sisir pisang. Gue pun langsung ngacir kerumah Len. Baa-san Lenka sih udah bilang, kalau Len Cuma sendiri dirumah, yayang gue kasihan banget ya?

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya gue sampai dirumahnya. Gue nyelonong aja udah kayak maling, lagian kata baa-san Lenka, 'Anggap aja rumah sendiri!' yaudah, gue pun ngelakuin itu, toh… Calon mertua gue.

Setelah memasuki rumah yang sepinya kayak apaan tahu, gue jalan keatas. Kekamar Len. Dipintu kamarnya tertulis 'Kagamine Len no ruumu!'. Kalau inget tuh tulisan jadi inget dulu… Soalnya gue yang bikin ntu tulisan bareng Len…

Ok, balik ketopik awal.

"Len…" ucap gue, ga ada jawaban. Hening maksudnya. "Len…" gue panggil dia lagi. Tapi, masih ga ada sautan juga. Gue mau buka nih pintu, tapi susah banget bukanya… Lo semua tahukan? Kalau tangan gue lagi penuh kuadrat, kanan pisang… Kiri pisang…

"Ung… Sebentar…" ucap suara dari dalam, pasti Len! Saat Len membuka pintu dia hampir ambruk didepan gue, otomatis gue langsung ngelepas ntu belanjaan dan langsung nangkap Len.

"L-Len!? Kamu kok telanjang dada begini sih!? Masih kuat jalan gak?" ucap gue lagi akhirnya dia ngangguk dan berjalan dibantu gue disampingnya dia. Setelah dia tiduran lagi dikasur, gue langsung bawa belanjaan isi pisang tadi kekamarnya.

"Len… Kamukan masih sakit… kenapa telanjang dada begini?" ucapku sambil mengelus rambut Len. Nahkan… Bahasa aku kamunya mulai keluar lagi…

"Disini panas… Ga tahan…" ucap Len sambil menekuk wajahnya. Ugh... Kok ngeliatnya aku jadi panas begini ya?

"Disini ga panas kok… Aku nyalahin ACnya ya?" ucapku dan Len hanya mengangguk. Aku mengambil remote yang ada dimeja belajarnya lalu menyalakannya, em… 26 derajat sih…

"Len, aku ambilin kamu baju ya?" ucapku lagi, tapi dia tidak menyaut. Akhirnya kudekati kasurnya, dan masih mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi. Tiba-tiba Len langsung menarikku ikut kedalam selimutnya dan memelukku erat.

"U-uwaaaa! L-Len!?" ucapku sambil mendorong Len pelan. Tapi tidak bisa dia malah memelukku makin erat. Aku bingung, kok sakit tenaganya kuat banget ya?

"Rin…" ucapnya sambil menaruh kepalanya dengan lebih nyaman didadaku. Len langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menghadap padaku. Aku hanya mengelus wajah dan rambutnya perlahan.

Dalam sekejap dia langsung menangkap bibirku dan menahan kepalaku agar tidak berpindah kemana-mana. Lidahnya juga sudah terpaut dengan lidahku sekarang. Dia melepas ciumannya dan langsung mencium leherku.

"L-Len… A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" ucapku, uh. Kalau aku tidak tahan aku bisa mendesah sekeras mungkin.

"Aku Cuma bisa sembuh dengan car—"

BLETAK!

"Heh! Ya kali, kamu Cuma bisa sembuh dengan kita melakukan 'itu'! Adanya malah tambah sakit!" ucapku yang tak segan-segan memukul kepalanya.

"R-Rin… I-itai.." ucapnya, hah! Aku tahu Len! Kamu mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempetan! Eh? Salah ya? Harusnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya?

"Aku akan melayanimu bila kamu sudah sembuh total! Sekarang… Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju dan kamu juga harus makan!" ucapku yang langsung pergi kearah lemarinya dan mengambilkannya sebuah baju kaos. Tak terlalu tipis, tapi tak terlalu tebal juga.

Karena tak sempat aku melemparkan baju itu pada Len dan segera membawa pisang tadi kebawah untuk dimasukkan kekulkas dan separuhnya ada yang kubuat sesuatu. Sebelum pergi aku sempat mendengar Len bilang, "Rinny marah…".

Setelah beberapa menit membuat semua yang terbuat dari pisang, aku pun kembali lagi kekamar Len. "Len, nih makannya udah siap" ucapku lalu menutup pintu lagi dengan pintu. Kelihatannya gak sopan ya?

"Ini, ayo makan" ucapku,

"Ga mau"

"Hah?" apa tadi dia bilang? Ga mau?

"Aku bilang aku ga mau"

"Kenapa ga mau?"

"Abisnya Rin nya marah-marah mulu. Males" eh? Emang aku kelihatan marah-marah ya?

"A-abisnya, kalau Len sembuh hanya dengan melakukan itu… Itukan ga mungkin… Lagi pula… Itu tuh tiba-tiba!" ucapku sambil membentak sedikit. "Yaudah kalau Len ga mau makan, aku aja yang makan!" ucapku sambil memutar posisi dudukku membelakanginya. Aku ambil mangkok yang berisi bubur pisang itu dan melahapnya.

Aduh… Pisang ya? Sebenarnya aku ga terlalu suka sih… Tapi… Demi Len! Aku akan melakukan apa saja!

"Rin…" aku mendengar Len memanggilku, tapi aku menghiraukannya, masa bodoh!

"Rin…" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih parau. Eh? Parau? Aku menengok kearahnya dan melihat wajahnya… Sendu…

"A-aku… A-aku mau… Aku mau…" ucapnya terbata-bata, "A-aku mau… Kalau disuapi sama Rin…" ucap Len sambil bicara dengan malu-malu kucing, eh? Emang aku tahu ya malu-malu kucing itu kayak gimana? Readers tahu? *plak!*

"Ya ampun! Kamu Cuma mau makan kalau aku suapi? Kenapa ga bilang dari tadi!" ucapku lagi lalu memutar posisi dudukku menghadapnya. Aku mengambil sesendok bubur pisang tadi dan mulai mengarahkannya kearah Len.

"Aaa…" ucapku dia membuka mulutnya dan hap! Buburnya dimakan! Setelah makan beberapa sendok Len minta untuk berhenti, "Oh, ayolah. Satu suap lagi… Onegai…" ucapku memasang mata puppy eyesku.

Len tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya memakannya, karena itu adalah sendok yang terakhir. Eits? Nani? Buburnya kok bisa kepipi Len gitu?

"Em… Etto… Len?" ucapku dia menengok,

"Apa?" ucapnya, aku mendekatinya dan mencolek pipinya, "Coba jilat" ucapku sambil menunjukkan jari telunjukku yang ada bubur pisangnya. Diapun membuka mulutnya dan mengambil tanganku lalu menjilat telunjukku. Um… Geli…

"U-um… Len… Udah ya…" ucapku lalu menarik telunjukku yang ada dimulutnya. Dia kelihatan kecewa tapi dengan segera memasang wajah senang.

"Arigatou Rin…" ucap Len sambil tersenyum kearahku. WUT! Seketikaku wajahku memanas.

"Ti-tidak masalah kok… I-Itukan… Memang tugasku sebagai pacarmu…" ucapku lagi dan Len hanya tersenyum.

"Rin… Aku sangat mengantuk… Bisakah kamu temani aku sampai aku tertidur? Nanti kalau aku sudah tertidur… Rin boleh pulang…" ucap Len padaku. Aku pun mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam selimutnya. Posisinya sama seperti tadi, dengan Len yang agak sedikit dibawahku, dengan kepalanya yang ada didadaku.

Aku hanya mengelus rambutnya pelan dan lama-kelamaan Len tertidur, aku melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya begitu polos. Seperti bayi. Aku pun turun sedikit dan menyamakan kepalaku dengannya.

"Dasar tukang tidur, oyasumi" ucapku lalu mengecup Len sebentar dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

"Rin! Aku bawakan jeruk yang banyak untukmu!" ucap Len dengan bersemangat.

"I-iya… Taruh sa—hatschi!" ucapku sambil bersin. Ya salahkan pada Len yang menularkan penyakitnya padaku.

"Eh? Aku juga beli persediaan tisu loh! Lihat! Bahkan tempat sampahmu penuh dengan tisu…" ucapnya lalu membereskan sampahnya.

"Ah… Len, kamu tidak perlu membuangnya aku sa—"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh. Pokoknya Rin harus istirahat total sampai sembuh" ucapnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya terkadang Len perhatian ya?

"Rin, mau bubur apa?" ucap Len sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Um… Kamu bisa membuat bubur jeruk?" ucapku, dan dia mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja bisa! Mengapa tidak? Tunggu ya! Aku buatkan!" ucapnya dan masih sempat-sempatnya mencium pipiku lalu pergi kedapur. Setelah beberapa menit, bubur jeruk pun jadi.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak!" ucapku bersemangat lalu mengambil sendok yang ada disamping mangkok. "Itadakimasu!" ucapku lagi, saat melahapnya.

BUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!

"Kok pahit banget!?" ucapku lagi sambil membuang bubur jeruk yang ada dimulutku, dan Len bingung melihatnya.

"Pahit apa?" ucapnya polos.

"Kamu memisahkan bijinya tidak?" tanyaku,

"Um… Engga…" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"LEN KAGAMINE!"

* * *

**TSUZUKU! ^-^/**

Billa : Yosh! Akhirnya bersambung juga! Ok! Saatnya bahas review!

**rinlenlover02**  
… Kalau kamu belum lulus SMP… Aku udah, udah SMA malah ^^"  
Oh… Neru. Ah! Ya! Omedetou! Kamu adalah reviewers pertama dichap 3! Dan masalah requestsmu… Itu akan dipertimbangkan kembali, jadi jangan bersedih dulu ok! Seperti yang ada disumarry, bisa ganti-ganti rate!  
login atau engga ga masalah kok! Yang penting review! *plak!* Arigatou fir the review!

**Shinichi Rukia**  
Tapi seengganya Neru bukan orang jahat disini ^^  
Oh ya! Masalah paparazzi dia akan muncul nanti disaat yang tepat! *apaan tuh?*  
Sip! Ini udah update ya!

**Kagamine Ririka**  
5 chap keatas? Um… Billa sih tergantung review ya! Dan tergantung mood juga.  
Ahaha, ga papa kok! Yang penting, tetep baca dan reviewkan? Kamu adalah reviewers ketiga :3  
Arigatou for the review!

**Kei-T Masoharu**  
Em… Siapa ya? Ada usul? :3  
Ahaha, Rin Cuma bercanda kok! Tapi kalau Gumiya… Mungkin *dibunuh Gumiya fans* Ok! Ini udah update ya! Tetap review!

**Kurotori Rei**  
Kayaknya ga ada tuh… Ring miskin banget ya? *ditabok Ring* Neru ga ada pacar? Coba tanya sama Neru! Yup! Yang terakhir teriak adalah Rin! Ok! Ini lanjut! Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Mikan-chanX3**  
Gak bisa bilang apa-apa? 0.0" Ya ampun! Aku sudah membuat orang gagu karena membaca fic ku ini! *plak*  
Ok! Ini lanjut! Makasih buat reviewnya! X3

**Arisa Kaminaga**  
Yang motret Gumiya? Kan tadi Gumiya lagi beres-beres… Hayo… Siapa hayo…  
Ok! Ini udah update ya! Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Arrow-chan3**  
Ritsu perempuan loh… Namine Ritsu… Kamu kenal? :3  
Makasih buat reviewnya!

Billa : Ok! Ini udah update ya! Dan kali ini yang jadi reviewer pertama adalah rinlenlover02! Omedetou! Buat yang lain jangan sedih dulu! Seperti yang Billa bilang, kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang bisa readers jawab, jawab saja! Dan acara 'Talk with the Chara' masih ada! Ada yang mau request pertanyaan ga? :3

Oh ya! Dan bila benar-benar butuh saran nih dari kalian, Billa pengen banget kalau cerita ini berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Billa dan para readers sekalian. Mohon sarannya!

Ok! The last! Review please~


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

: Photografer?

Billa : Ho~ Ho~ Ho~ Billa balik lagi! Hehe… Gomen minna-tachi! Billa ga sempet nulis cerita ini… Soalnya harus lanjutin cerita yang sempet tertunda kemarin-kemarin dan berusaha mengembalikan cerita itu dari awal sampai akhir lalu—*disekep Yake*

Kibou : Ehem, mending kita lanjut aja ya. Yake! Culik Billa! Atau… Bawa kemana aja deh!

Yake : *ngacungin jempol*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid not Mine, BUT this Story is MINE!

Warning : Typo(s), Bahasa Gaul, OOT, OOC, summary abal, dll.

Summary : Eh? Tak disangka, seorang Len menjadi pacarku? No Way!

Note : All is RIN POV slight NORMAL POV and the other's…

Kibou : Happy reading minna! Balasan review ada dibawah!

* * *

"Em? Siapa ini?" ucap seseorang sambil menggeser kebelakang foto yang ia lihat satu persatu.

"Um… Akita Neru Bos…" ucap orang lain lagi yang ada dihadapannya.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kerja yang bagus! Bagus sekali!" ucap seseorang yang memegang foto tadi, lalu melemparkan fotonya. "Aku suka! Bawa yang banyak! Bawa yang banyak! Kita buat para partawan itu haus akan berita! MUAHAHAHAHA!" ucap orang tersebut masih tertawa, dan orang yang dihadapannya hanya menatap bingung.

"Em… Bos?..." ucap orang itu. Dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'Bos' itu menengok. "Um… Bos… Pake logat apa ya? Saya ga ngerti…" ucap orang itu lagi… "Logat… Osaka kah? Tapi… Seingat saya logat Osaka tidak seperti itu…" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Ohohoho~ Ini memang bukan logat dari negara kita" ucap Bos sambil mengibaskan tangannya didada.

"Lah? Lalu… Itu logat apa?"

"Ini logat orang batak!"

Dan si orang itu hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

"Leon-kun!" ucap Neru sambil berlari kearah Len yang sekarang sedang bersama gue.

Eh? Sejak kapan dia panggil Len pake sebutan 'kun'?

"Ah… Neru-chan" ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Dan Neru hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Lah? Napa dia?

"A-ah… A-ano… Pak produser meminta kita untuk foto bersama lagi…" ucapnya.

"Ah? Foto bersama lagi? Kali ini apa temanya?" tanya Len. Helo! Tuh orang ga engeh apa kalau ada orang lagi disini!

"Um… Mode foto dari Rusia… Jadi… Kayak pakai pakaian hangat gitu…" ucapnya lagi. "A-ah… A-ano… Gomen Rin-san… Aku ga tau kamu ada disitu…" ucapnya lagi.

"Ah… Ga papa, nyelow bae sama gue mah…" ucap gue, eh? Ngomong pake bahasa apaan gue? "A-ah… Maksudku… Um.. Santai aja…" ucapku sambil memasang senyum dan gue bisa ngerasa Len memandang gue dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kenapa?

"Ah! Kalau begitu… Aku harus kembali. Sampai nanti" ucapnya, dan… Tanpa segan-segan dia mencium Len… Dihadapan gue! Lo pikir Len itu siapa lo hah!? Untungnya Cuma dipipi… Coba dibibir… Gue ratain ntu mulut.

Gue liat, Len cukup kaget. Dan Neru langsung ngacir begitu aja.

Ngeselin huh? Ya… Gue akui. Gue emang kesel… Bukan kesel aja sih… Tapi kesel kuadrat!

"R-Rin…?"

"Hnn" ucap gue, lagian… Len dicium juga diem aja lagi! Ngomelin kek, nampar kek, mutilasi kek! Eh? Kayaknya kejam amat ya? Coret yang terakhir.

"Ma-maaf… Tadi—"

CUP!

"Tuh… Bekasnya Neru… Udah aku bersihin… La-lagian… Kamunya juga diem aja… Ga ngomelin atau apa gitu…" ucap gue sambil masang tampang tsun tsun gue.

Eh? Gue tsundere? Ya…Dikit sih…

Len hanya mengusap kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum. "Rin lucu!" ucapnya lalu memeluk gue, yang gue sih… Cuma bales meluk aja.

"Oi! Rin! Leon! Gue punya kabar nih!" ucap Ring yang tiba-tiba manggil gue yang lagi enak-enakkan dipeluk sama Len. Ganggu aja dah.

"Hari ini, fotografer lo bakal diganti. Nanti gue perkenalin deh, yang jelas namanya itu… Maika! Dia adalah seorang fotografer professional yang berasal dari Spanyol!" ucap Ring dengan gembira.

"Dan… Buat lo… Em. Lo harus bakil ketempat duduk lo. Len mau ada sesi pemotretan…" ucap Ring lalu pergi.

"Kabarnya ga enak amat yang buat gue…" ucap gue pelan. Len nepuk kepala gue sebentar lalu gue ngeliat kearahnya dia langsung tersenyum dan nyium gue. Sekejap doang sih…

"Baik-baik ya" ucapnya lalu pergi. Dan gue Cuma tersenyum seneng aja. "Ah! Gue juga mau liat sesi pemotretannya kali ini!" ucap gue semangat lalu menuju ruang sesi pemotretan.

* * *

"Nah. Leon, ini Maika. Dan… Maika, ini Leon" ucap Ring saling mengenalkan satu sama lain.

"Um… Leon. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Maika desu. Sebaliknya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bahasa Jepangmu bagus juga" ucap Len dan Maika hanya tersenyum *lagi*.

"Lebih baik kamu cepat kesana, dan aku akan mengambil gambarmu. Agar tidak menghabiskan waktu. Karena waktu adalah uang" ucap Maika lalu mengalungkan kamera SLRnya.

"Eh… Kata yang bijak! Nah! Dengan begini Leon tidak akan bisa bermalas-malasan lagi!" ucap Ring lalu tersenyum pada Maika.

"Hehe… Ga salah ya aku nonton Spongebob…" ucap Maika lalu mengutak ngutik kameranya.

"Spongebob?" ucap Ring bingung.

"Berterima kasih pada Tuan Krab yang sudah membuat pepatah tersebut!" ucap Maika riang. Dan Ring hanya sweatdrop.

'Lah? Spongebob? Gue yakin ni orang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia'

* * *

"Bagaimana?" ucap seseorang yang sedang merokok menatap jendela ruangannya.

"Berhasil Bos… Dia sedang melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik" ucap seseorang sambil menjawab 'Bos' nya itu.

"Oh ya…" ucap sang 'Bos' "Cetak foto ini segera… Dan pastikan foto ini sudah ada disetiap majalah ternama! Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana nasib Rin setelah dia melihat foto ini…" ucap Bos sambil tertawa kecil. Lebih tepatnya tertawa meremehkan.

"Baik Bos…"

* * *

**SKIP TIME~**

* * *

"Ah… Majalah sudah datang toh… Hei! Len! Kamu mau lihat hasil foto Maika kemarin?" ucap gue sambil mengambil majalah bulanan yang sering dianter kerumah Len. Kebetulan datengnya pagi.

Eh? Pagi? Ya, gue emang nginep kok dirumah Len semalem. Abisnya sumpek dirumah, males gue… Ga ada orang pula.

Pada akhirnya gue bawa tuh majalah keruang makan, disana ada Len yang lagi masak buat sarapan kita berdua pagi ini. Eits! Jangan salah! Len meskipun begitu… Dia bisa masak loh!

"Hei… Hasilnya lumayan!" ucap gue saat membuka majalah tersebut, disana ada Len yang difoto sedang memakan cake strawberry… Eh? Iklan makanan ya?

Akhirnya gue buka halaman yang satu lagi dan—

"LEN! Apa-apaan ini!?" ucap gue tiba-tiba mengebrak meja menggunakan majalah tersebut.

"Aaa? Apanya yang apa-apaan?" ucap Len lalu mendekati gue seketika matanya melebar. "Bu-bukan Rin… Bu-bukan maksud—"

"Aku ga nyangka! Ternyata kamu udah dicium untuk yang kedua kalinya sama Neru!?" ucapku… Yah… Bahasa akunya keluar deh… Ok, aku jelaskan. Gimana orang ga kesel… Disana ada 2 foto… Foto yang menunjukkan gambar Len sedang dicium oleh Neru… Yang pertama adalah foto yang kemarin… Sedangkan yang kedua… Aku ga tau… Dimana itu?

"Ri-Rin… A-Aku—"

"Bodo!" ucapku yang berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan Len.

Kamu mengecewakanku Len…

* * *

**TSUZUKU! ^o^"7**

Billa : Gomen minna! Kalau akhir-akhir ini Billa bakal buat cerita yang menggantung… Dikarenakan banyaknya tugas dan Billa juga sibuk -.-" Dan… Mungkin… Setelah ini Billa update bakal lama banget… Gomen minna-sama!

Ok! Saatnya balas review ya!

**Arrow-chan3**  
Seingetku Namine Ritsu itu perempuan… Dari pakaiannya udah jelas banget… Rambutnya… Terus suaranya juga… -w-  
Makasih udah review!

**Kurotori Rei**  
Kalau bubur pisang… Billa udah pernah ngerasain… Dan rasanya lumayan.. Lagian, Billa juga bingung dapet ide dari mana bubur jeruk *plak*. Bukan saat dirumah Len aja… Kalau ngomong sama Len juga jadi 'aku-kamu'. Nanti Billa yang rawat! *Rin&Len : bergidik ketakutan*  
Arigatou for review!

**rinlenlover02**  
Ah! Jangan minta dibikinin Len! Len aja bikini buat Rin belum bener… Nanti bisa-bisa keracunan *ditampar Len*. Ok! Sip! Ini udah update! Tetap review ya!

**SasuIno**  
Wah… Masukan nih… Sipsip! Nanti Billa bakal buat Len cemburu deh sama Rin! Ok! Ini udah lanjut! Tetap review ya!

**Kei-T Masoharu**  
Au tuh… Len kan pervert… Eits! Bukan apa-apa! Wajar dong kalau cowok mesum? Kalau ga mesum itu ga wajar…  
Hai! Ini udah update! Arigatou for review!

**Kireina Yume**  
Ah! Pasti update! Inikan belum berakhir! Seperti yang Billa bilang sebelumnya… Terkadang cerita ini abstrak… Tapi tidak mengurangi isi asli cerita ini kok! Ini udah update! Makasih buat review!

**Arisa Mori**  
Perasaan 'ehem'? Wah? Apa tuh? *kepo* Uwaa! Jangan orang yang dipukul! Pukul hape atau laptop aja! Pokoknya tempat kamu baca cerita ini deh! *nyaranin ga bener*. Arigatou udah review!

**Hidari Yusuke**  
Arigatou! Ini udah lanjut kok! Makasih buat reviewnya!

**adhitya nogami**  
Uwa! Arigatou!  
Ini Udah lanjut kok! Tetap review ya!

Billa : Yup! Semua review udah Billa balas! Dan omodetou buat Arrow-chan3! Karena dia adalah reviwers pertama dichap ini! Nanti kita ngobrol di PM ya!

Billa : Dan… Billa masih nunggu pertanyaan dan saran dari kalian nih… Buat para chara… Kalau Billa ga bisa update cerita, Billa bakal update 'Talk Answers and Question With Chara'. Tolong perhatiannya ya minnaa!

Nee… Review please? .w.


End file.
